The longest ride
by Guardian of the Nine Realms
Summary: Sesshomaru is a bull rider with his buddies. He had a girlfriend named Kagome. She broke up with him for someone else. After that they went their separate ways. what will they do when they see each other again and with other dates? Will love blossom again or will Kagome remain in her abusive relationship?
1. Chapter 1: To see her again

Disclaimer I dont own the charactors of Inuyasha. I got this idea from the movie and book 'The Longest Ride.' By Nicolas Sparks. I hope you all enjoy :)

A/N: Everyone is human in this story.

 **"** Yeah Sesshomaru!" Some girls cheered him on from the crowd.

He was the number two bull rider in the whole world. But he had to ride Rango. No one has ever stayed on him for the full eight seconds.

Sesshomaru knew he could. But he had to admit, he was still nervous. He climbed on the gate that seperated him and the bull.

He got on Rango slowly but he still reared up and tried knock Sesshomaru off even in the gate. This bull would be a challenge. He used the rope they gave him to get the dust off his gloves running his hand along it quickly. So she could hold on to the bull better.

"You ready man?" His brother, Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Now! Go go!" Inuyasha yelled they opened the gate and the bull hopped out. He kept jumping and turning. Sesshomaru stayed on for six seconds and was thrown off. Sesshomaru hit his head on the gate. He was knocked unconscious.

Sesshomaru Woke in the hospital with a Brain injury. He was still his normal self but the doctor told him if he suffered another injury like that again he'd die instantly.

'Well at least it'll be quick.' Sesshomaru thought to himself

Six months later.

"Come on Kagome let's go see some bull riding and stop with your homework for five minutes." Sango said.

Kagome turned to her. Sango had a pair of ariat boots in her hand.

"No and no." Kagome said looking at her then the boots.

"Pretty please. If you love me you will." She said with a cheesy smile.

"Fine I'll go. But when I get back I'm doing homework." Kagome said.

Sango smiled even bigger. "Deal!" She said grabbing Kagome's hand and taking her to Sango's room to help Kagome get ready.

When the girls got there, they walked in the open gates. It was Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, and Kagura. All of kagome's friend's had a bull rider boyfriend. She did once but shebroke up with him for someone else.

Kagome was a fool.

Kagura called her boyfriend Naraku and told him that she was here.

Moments later all their boyfriends walked up together. It was Naraku, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga. Kagome felt like a loner. Some other dude came walking up. She couldn't see his face because he waved at his friends behind him.

When he turned Kagome froze.

"Sess-sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Kagome, it's been a while." He said.

She did not expect to see him as she just starred at him. Sango waved her hand in front of kagome's face.

"Kagome you there?" Sango asked.

Kagome turned to her.

"Yeah." She said.

Sesshomaru didn't stand alone for long. Some girl with brown hair and green eyes walked up.

"Everyone this is Yumi. My fiancé." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome was crushed.

Hojo then walked up. The guy she broke up with sesshomaru for. He put his arm around her waist.

"Sup Kagome?" Hojo asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Look here Hojo. Kagome doesn't like you any more." Sango said.

"Of course she does." Hojo said grabbing Kagome by her arm.

"Ouch." She said.

"Is this true Kagome?" Hojo asked. Kagome nodded.

"Me and you have to have a talk." Hojo said as he pulled her by her arm off to the side. Kagome noticed Miroku holding Sango back.

"Hell beat her again." Kagome heard Sango say.

Hojo stopped and pushed her to the side.

"You know you could never escape me. Your tried to once. Do you remember how that turned out?" He asked Kagome

"Yes, I know." Kagome said tears ran down her face.

Next thing Kagome knew Sesshomaru had punched Hojo in the face. Hojo was out cold.

"Sesshomaru, why did you do that?" She asked.

"Did you want another beating from him? Sango told me everything." He asked.

"No." She said.

Sesshomaru walked back with Kagome. Sango ran up to her and hugged her. Sesshomaru hugged Yumi. But he still looked at Kagome.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She saw Sesshomaru also.

"As I'll ever be." Kagome said.

"Alright, I'm up guys. I'm on Rango. You girls get comfortable while us dudes be badass." Naraku said.

Sesshomaru was walking with the guys.

"Don't even think about it Sesshomaru. You've been with Yumi for six months. Kagome broke up with you before the injury. Just don't do it man. Look who she broke up with you for." Inuyasha said.

"I know brother." Sesshomaru said.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's ride

DISCLAIMER : I don't own inuyasha.

Sesshomarus POV

Naraku got on rango. The bull looked at me and and jerked around trying to intimidate me. Naraku had his hair in a pony tail. He can be an asshole sometimes. "Ready naraku?" I asked on the side of the gate. "Fuck yes!" He said to me. "Now!" I said. He held on to rango for two an a half second He then jumped off.

Every time one of us is on the bull. There's always another person to ask if we are ready. Naraku hopped out the ring. Inuyasha was next. He got on nino. The bull is a pain in the ass. "You ready brother?" I asked. "Yea man, and don't go until I get back. I'll see you off." Inuyasha said to me. "Sure. Okay now!" I said. I heard the crowned cheer for inuyasha. Kikyo was the loudest of them all of our girlfriends sat together. And they all cheered for all of us. Inuyasha made it five seconds. Then was thrown off. He was okay.

I hopped off the gate. Naraku took my place. "Ready dumbass?" Naraku asked koga. "Hell yeah bitch!" Koga said to naraku. "Now!" Naraku said. Koga got himma. he's the easiest. He barely turned and didn't even try to knock koga off.

Inuyasha walked up beside me. "You good bro?" He asked me. "First ride since my injury. I'm not sure." I said. "You know its not that I don't like yumi. I just hope she isn't on her phone during your ride. But I respect kagome. She has cheered for all of us so far." Inuyasha said. I turned and looked at yumi. She was on her phone again. When she noticed me she waved. I smiled and waved back. Kagome looked at me with sad and worried eyes. When I was in the hospital she came by. I told her to get the fuck out. I was so rude to her. And now she acts like she cares more than yumi. Yes I still love kagome. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to marry yumi..

Next was miroku. Cocky bastard. He got on suna. He was kind of challenge "Ready?" Naraku said to miroku. "Yeah!" Miroku said. "Try to not get the wind knocked out of you this time. Now!" Naraku said. Miroku he stayed on the whole time.

Next was me. The crowd cheered for me. I was so nervous. I had sike. he was an medium bull. I climbed over the gate and gently got on him. Inuyasha climed on the gate. "Brother if you feel like you can't hold on don't push it." Inuyasha told Me. "I'm not weak inuyasha." I said. I looked up to yumi. She was on her phone. I sighed. I looked at kagome. She was cheering me on. I'm starting to think marrying yumi is a bad idea. She don't even care. "Now!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sike hopped out of the ring. He was jumping turning and kicking. I heard kagome over anyone. I didn't even hear yumi. I tried my damnedest to stay on. And I did. The buzzer rang. I jumped off. I threw my arms up. The crowd cheered. I looked at Kagome and she was jumping up and down cheering for me with the other girls that were dating my friends. The bull then ran at me and I jumped out of the ring closest to me. I landed on my back but I was good. "Sesshomaru, you good?" Kagome asked. I stood and nodded. I started to walk off to my buds. I stopped when bankotsu was up.

Bankotsu was next. He is my competition. He was on rango. He stayed on for four seconds. He was thrown. When he stood. He looked at me and gave me a smartass smirk. Him and his other six buddies walked up to me. Bankutsu got in my face. While I was still in front of the girls. "How's your head Sesshomaru?" Bankotsu asked in a sarcastic tone. "Pretty good. Why don't you get some riding lessons?" I asked in a mad tone. "I don't need to. If anyone does its you. You got hurt like an idiot riding rango." He said. As I was about to punch him when inuyasha held me back and kagome got in between me and bankotsu.

"What's your problem dick?" Kagome said to him. "Well look at this pretty bitch." Kagome punched him in the face. Sango ran up. "Kagome stop!" She said holding kagome back. "How dare you. You don't know shit about him your just mad cause he stayed on rango longer!" Kagome said as she broke free from sango. She swung her fist at bankotsu again. But he caught it. He then punched kagome in the face. She fell to the ground. "Ha, pathetic." Bankotsu said as he walked off with his friends.

Kagome laid on the ground. Sango was beside her. I then walked up and kneeled. She looked at me. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. She was tearing up and had a bruise on the side of her face. "Why did you defend me?" I asked. "He had no right to talk about what he didn't know." She said.


	3. Chapter 3: A bad beating

DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha.

Kagomes POV

I looked at Sesshomaru who offered me his hand. "I don't need you to defend me." Sesshomaru said. "You may hate me but I don't care! He don't know anything about you Sesshomaru!" I said. "Sesshomaru are you okay?" Sesshomarus bitch asked. "Yes love." Sesshomaru said looking me in the eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him. He turned to yumi and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked off.

Sesshomarus POV at the guys dorm.

"Sesshomaru your such an idiot! I am fully 100% on kagomes side! She attempted to fight for you while your girl sat on the sidelines." Inuyasha said to me. "If you like kagome so much why don't you date her?" I asked. "Hell no! I got kikyo." Inuyasha said. There was a knock at the door. I went to answer it. It was yumi. She walked in and kissed me. I kissed her back. "Well be back." I said going to my room with yumi following. I needed alone time with her. "Its not like I wanted to know that!" Inuyasha yelled. Me and yumi walked into my room.

Kagomes POV

I walked over to the knocked out hojo. "Girls go on back to the dorm I'll be there later." I said. "No I'm not leaving you." Sango said. "Go." I said. She did. I turned to hojo. My face still hurt from bankotsu. What's up with all these crazy dudes? I kneeled down to the knocked out hojo. "Hojo? You okay?" I asked. Hojo woke up and stood quickly dragging me with him. "You dumb bitch! I'm done with you! Forever! Your not worth my time hoe!" He said punching me in the face. He beat me to a pulp. Then he dropped me off in front of my dorm. I just laid there bleeding. Hojo knocked on the for then left.

Sango's POV

I wish kagome would get back with Sesshomaru. Moments later there was a knock at the door. I answered it and saw a beat up kagome laying there. She was bleeding like crazy. I called miroku. "Miroku! Kagome just got to the dorm. This is the worst hojo has ever beat her. Bring your truck. We have to take her to the er." I said. Miroku agreed and told me he was on his way. "Sa-sango." Kagome said. I started crying. "What is it kagome?" I asked with tears running down my face. "Hojo said he'll leave me alone. He said I wasn't worth his time." Kagome said. "Its not true! Just stay with me kagome!" I said. She started crying. "It hurts." She said. Miroku pulled up in the driveway. Him and Sesshomaru got out of the truck and ran to kagome. "Miroku told me everything. Come on." l get in the truck. He picked up kagome and sat her on his lap while we drove to the er.

Sesshomarus POV

I was just about to fuck yumi when miroku knocked on the door. " what the fuck do you want?!" I yelled. "I need your help. Come get in the truck. Its a matter or life and death." Miroku said. "I'm sorry love I'll be back soon to finish what you kindly started." I said with a chuckle. Yumi nodded. I was tempted to just take her right then and there. I got up and put on my clothes miroku was waiting for me at the bottom so the stairs. "What was so important that you interrupted me?" I asked. "Kagome has been beat by hojo again. Sango said its never been this bad." I have to take the truck to her to take kagome to the er. Sango told me to bring someone. Everyone else is asleep." Miroku said. "Let's go." I said following miroku out the door. We were runnig the the truck we drove to kagome. Kagome please don't die.

We got there minutes later. Kagome laid there in her own blood. I hopped out of the truck."miroku told me everything. Come on." I said. I picked kagome up and sat her in my lap in the front seat of the truck. We drove to the er. I had kagome in my arms. We ran in there the nurses got a bed and I sat her on it. They took her in the back.

Me, sango, and miroku sat there for three hours. The nurse came out. "If any one is family we can let them back but if not we can't. Kagome has had six stichs in her arm and two cracked ribs." The nurse said. Sango stood and pushed me toward the nurse. "He's her boyfriend." Sango said. I turned and gave sango a dirty look. "Very well come along." The nurse said to me. I followed her to kagomes room. Then nurse then left leaving me and kagome alone.

"How the hell did you get in here?" She asked me. "Sango said I was your boyfriend." I said. "Trust me. I didn't want this either." I said. "Of course." She said to me. I was pissed. "Of course? Kagome your the one that broke up with me." I told her. "I know and it was a mistake. Obviously." She said to me. "Kagome.." I said. "Sesshomaru I loved you I still do! I reqret breaking up with you. Hojo told me you cheated on me with yumi. I believed it. I know I was a fool." She said to me. I walked up to kagome and kissed her while she laid on the hospital bed.

A minute later reality hit me and I pulled back. I had just kissed kagome while engaged to yumi. "Kagome I'm sorry. I have always loved you but I am marrying yumi." I said with sadness. "Then break up with her. But if you love her more than me then don't."


	4. Chapter 4: Renewed love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha

Sesshomarus POV

"Go Sesshomaru, I'm sure she's waiting for you I'm fine here. I'll replace your clothes to since my blood is all over them." Kagome told me. "There is no need. Call me if you need me. If you don't have my number sango will." I said. I walked out if the room to the waiting area were sango and miroku was. Sango stood and walked over to me with miroku close behind. "She's fine. She wasnt happy to see me. It didn't help that I kissed her. And you both will tell no one of it. Understood?" I said. They nodded. "Do you need a ride?" Miroku asked. "I'll call a cab. Let me no if anything changes with her." I said miroku nodded.

I got in the cab "to the dog dorm please." I said. The driver nodded. "What's that on your clothes?" The driver asked. "We found my ex girlfriend in front of her dorm bleeding. Her boyfriend beat her. The one she broke up with me for." I said. "Hope she gets better man." The driver said. "Thanks." I said as we pulled in the dog dorm driveway. "Thanks." I said as I paid and walked inside. I walked in the door and up the stairs to find a naked yumi. She stood as soon as I walked in. "What happen? Who's blood is that?" She asked me. "They found Kagome outside of her dorm nearly beatened to death. Miroku asked me to help. I did." I said. "Why didn't you just let miroku take care of the whore anyways?" She asked me. I nearly lost it. "Get. Out. Now." I said. "Whatever." She said putting her clothes on then rolling her eyes and walking out the dorm.

I laid on my bed and when to sleep. I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. It was miroku. I answered it. " what is it?" I asked. "Hey Sesshomaru, um Kagomes better but hojo came in and tried to see her. I'm glad sango said your were her boyfriend. The nurses thought he was lying because he said he was he boyfriend also. Even though he really was." Miroku said. "I'm driving so I'll be there in ten." I said hanging up the phone. I got ready and I got in my dogde truck and naraku stopped me. "Man let me come." He asked or commanded. What ever you call that. He's such a dick. I nodded and he got in.

Hojos POV

I was meeting yumi at the diner. She walked in and sat down. "Six months were both at this and we get pushed to the side. I want Sesshomaru and you want Kagome. If we turn them against each other there ours." Yumi said. "I'm all ears." I said wickedly.

Kagomes POV

Hojo tried to come in here but miroku held him off until security got there. Sango told them it was him that put me in here. And he left with a court date in three days. Sango turned to me. "Are you okay?" Sango asked I nodded. Sango sat back down in the chair in the corner. Sesshomaru and naraku walked in ten minutes later. "What do you want?" I asked bitterly. "Leave us to speak please." Sesshomaru said everyone walked out I rolled my eyes. "What is so important that you made everyone leave?" I asked. "An arrangement." He said. "And that would be?" I asked. "Tell me you love me and will love me forever and I'll leave yumi. I love you Kagome. I always have Since eighth grade." He said. I teared up. "Sesshomaru, I just want you to be happy." I said with sadness. "I will be if you accept me into your life once again." He said. I nodded with tears rolling down my face. He kissed me and pulled back. I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Round two

DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha

Kagomes POV

I sat up on the hospital bed and looked at sesshomaru as he stood beside my bed. "Sess-sesshomaru, I-i love you." I said. Tears running down my face. He smiled and kissed me again as I sat there on the hospital bed. This kiss was different from the last. Like the ones we use to share. Filled with love and passion. Oh god, I love Sesshomaru. I don't ever want to lose him again. This long without him was awful. Hojo was a dreadful mistake from the start. I pulled back.

"What about yumi?" I asked. "She means nothing to me if you are in my life." Sesshomaru said. I smiled.

One later. North Carolina arena round two

Sesshomarus POV

We were all participating in event. Hojo hadn't bothered Kagome and yumi backed off. All of my dorm buddy's were here to compete. Me, naraku, miroku, koga, and my brother Inuyasha. Were all my friends. I really didn't care if any of them beat me. Except maybe naraku and Inuyasha. Our competitors were bankotsu and his six friends. And some girl named tsubaki. She's the only girl bull rider in the competition.

The pervert miroku had already started flirting with her. But tsubaki let him have it. I've seen her and naraku talking to her. And kagura looks pissed.

I turned to kagome. "Me and you are going to the bar after this. There's a party after this for the bull bull riders." I said. She looked at me. "All bull riders come to the center of the field to receive the name of the bull you'll ride." The announcer said. I turned to kagome. "I'll be back my love." I said.

Minutes later we stood in a line. I stood between naraku and bankotsu. "You won't beat me." Bankotsu said smiling and waving at the crowd. "We'll see. Your to sure of yourself." I said. I waved around. "Ha, your pathetic." He said to me. "We'll see." I said. We got our bulls. And went to prepare. I was assigned to see off Inuyasha, koga, naraku, and mukotsu. I got sweet thing. He was easy. A waste of time.

"First up is Inuyasha. He's on the legendary rango." The announcer said. I was standing on the gate. "Not that I actually care. But be careful Inuyasha." I said. "Ha, I'm not as weak as you." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Let's go!" Inuyasha said. They opened the gate and rango hopped out. I haven't ever seen Inuyasha hold on like he did. "Don't push it Inuyasha!" I yelled. He was on for five seconds. He beat bankotsu record. Inuyasha was thrown off. He landed on his back. He stayed down. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled. The horserider restrained rango. They put him back in the pin. The people ran to inuyasha. "You have to get him out of there." The announcer said. They did. Inuyasha layer on the ground outside of the field. I ran to him. So did kikyo. The doctor there said her got the breath knocked out of him and will be fine.

I went back to the gate. Koga was next. "Next is koga. He has the easy going Mina." The announcer said. "Ready arrogant asshole?" I said in amusement. He nodded. "Now!" He said. He stayed on the full eight.

"The legendary naraku is next. He won't run from this fight. He has asteroid." The announcer said. "Haha, yeah you better not run naraku!" I said. He laughed. "Not in my age." He said. "Let's go!" He said. He went out. He stayed on the full eight.

Next was mukotsu. "Mukotsu has Marin. Let's hope he don't fall off this time." The announcer said. Mukotsu got on Marin. He turned to me. "Bankotsu has an interest in your girl. I'd watch it. Let's go!" He said as he rode Marin. He feel off after five seconds. He needs to retire.

I was next. Then miroku, bankotsu, tsubaki, then the rest of bankotsus friends.

"Next up is the most badass bull rider around. From Nashville Tennessee. Give it up for Sesshomaru! He will be on sweet thing today." The announcer said. I got on sweet thing koga came up on the gate. "Ready man?" I nodded. I wasn't as nervous this was my second ride. I can do this! "Let's go!" I yelled. The gate opened. I stayed on for eight and a half seconds. I feel like koga and naraku showing off. But I did have something to show off for. Kagome.

"The bull rider miroku is next. He has Nina." The announcer said. Miroku got on. He was knocked off after three seconds.

"Bankotsu is next. He has Zelda." He stayed on for the full eight.

"Next is the first woman bull rider in the world. Tsubaki." She was on sitka. She fell off after seven seconds. Bankotsus friends went after that.

"Alright I will give you your top five in the world. First is naraku. Second is Sesshomaru. Third is bankotsu. Fourth is koga, fifth and the last was tsubaki." Give them a hand. We all stood in a line in that order. "Not bad Sesshomaru, its only a matter of time." Bankotsu said. "Sure." Was all I said.


	6. Chapter 6: Bar fight

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha. The person I got this idea from was Nicholas Sparks's "the longest ride" the book and movie.

Kagomes POV

We all went to the bar. Miroku was dancing with sango. Naraku was dancing with kagura. Koga was dancing with ayame. Bankotsu was dancing with tsubaki. And Sesshomaru was getting a beer for me. I was tapped on the shoulder. I couldn't turn they wouldn't let me. They put their mouth next to my ear. "Dance with me or you'll find yourself in the hospital once again." I knew exactly who it was. I turned to him and place my right hand on his shoulder and my left hand in his lifted right hand..

Sesshomarus POV

I was getting Kagome a beer and I turned to see her dancing with hojo he whispered something to her and she smiled. "Looks like she's not as faithful as you gave her credit for Sesshomaru. Should we dance for your payback?" Yumi asked. I nodded as I took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Kagomes POV

I was dancing with hojo. He looked toward Sesshomaru and leaned down to my ear. "He is watching so smile at what I'm saying and I won't harm you. We can't let him think that you belong to him over me." He said. I smiled a genuine smile. I was really crying on the inside. I saw Sesshomaru take yumi to the dance floor. When Sesshomaru wasn't watching yumi winked at hojo he nodded. My eyes widened. "You did this on purpose so you can have me and she could have him. Your a heartless bastard!" I yelled and he gave me a murderous look. "Let's go talk outside. If you struggle I'll kill Sesshomaru and make it look like and accident." Hojo whispered. I looked at Sesshomaru and nodded to hojo. I can't risk him getting hurt. I'd sooner die.

Me and hojo walked around the building to a darker slammed me against the wall and kissed me. I barely pushed him back and he punched me in the face. I fell to the ground. Sesshomaru and naraku ran up. Sesshomaru kept punching hojo until hojo fell to the ground the Sesshomaru leaned down to the fallin hojo and kept punching him it the face. Naraku helped me up. "Sesshomaru please stop! You'll kill him! Please Sesshomaru!" I was crying now. I grabbed Sesshomarus arm but was knocked back. Inuyasha, miroku, koga, and all my chick friends came around the corner. It took all four guys to pull Sesshomaru off him. And Sesshomaru was still swinging. Yumi came around the corner. "Do you really think that you could ever escape me Kagome?" Hojo said spitting blood from his mouth. His face was covered in bruises. And I can assure you Sesshomaru isn't the least bit drunk.

"I could always hope." I said. "You stupid bitch!" Hojo said standing. koga and Inuyasha was holding back Sesshomaru. And struggling with it. Miroku stood in front of the girls to make sure hojo didn't go after them. Naraku went at him now. Naraku had his hand around hojos neck squeezing. "Kagome has always been free of you she just hasn't realized it yet because you never let her. Me and kagome have shared a childhood together and she is like a sister to me. I excepted Sesshomaru because he treated her right even if she broke up with him for you. Your a piece of shit and if you ever come around her again I'll kill you!" Naraku said. Hojo passed out from shortness of breath. "Naraku thank you so much." I ran to him and hugged him. "Its no issue." He said.

Sesshomarus POV

I was dancing with yumi when I saw hojo and kagome walk out. She was trembling in fear so I followed them out and I saw hojo kiss her and her pushing him back. I had no idea naraku followed me. I punched hojo until he fell on his back and I got down and continued to punch him in the face. I blacked out. I heard Kagomes voice but I didn't hear what she said. I then felt someone grab my arm. I knocked them back. I was pissed. I then felt two pairs of hands grab each arm. I was still blacking out. I calmed down when Kagome hugged naraku. "I'm fine let go of me assholes!" I said. Inuyasha and Koga did. I walked to kagome and hugged her. "Are you okay?" I asked she nodded. "I'm going to my mother's house tonight. Would you like to come love? I figured you wanted a break." I asked she nodded.


	7. Chapter 7: lectures

disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha.

A/N: hey guys! I made a sequel to I'll fight for you. Its titled I'll fight with you. Y'all should check both out! :)

Kagomes POV

me and Sesshomaru got in his dogde. It was a 2001 it was white. Extended bed. I got in the passenger side. He was driving. There was no way in hell I could drive this truck. Not even to save my own life! "Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked me. "Yeah I'm okay. I was worried about you though." I said. "Hey Sesshomaru?" I asked. "What is it?" He asked. "Are we like dating?" I asked awkwardly. He looked at me with a small smile. Then looked at the road. "I had hoped so." He said. I blushed. He was still driving. "Good because I love you. And I'm sorry for how I treated you and I'm glad you gave me another chance." I said. "I love you to kagome. And no matter how many times you hurt me I'll still love you. I'm just glad you won't again.

We pulled into his house. Him and his mother have a farm. Inuyasha was there also. Shit. He walked out of the front door of the white house. There was a yellow tabby cat sitting on the porch. Hes so cute! I got out of the truck and walked to the cat. His pupils got bigger. I bent down a little bit and he leaned on his back legs and lifted both front paws to get to me. He lost his balance and went back down on all fours. They call him yoda. Sesshomaru said it was because his ears are like Yoda's but I didn't see it.

I walked up the stairs. "What up sis." Inuyasha said. I rolled my eyes. "Loser." I told him. "Man your lucky naraku ain't up here he would be excited to see you. This is what our dorm buddies call the eagle nest." Inuyasha said to me. Sesshomaru walked up the stairs as stood beside me. "Love you might want to wait here with Inuyasha. I will get a lecture when I walk through that door." Sesshomaru said. I nodded. He kissed me on the forehead. Then went inside.

I sat on the stairs petting the Inuyasha sat beside me. "You know when we went to high school together I had always thought that wed end up together. But I eventually saw you as a sister. I found kikyo and I love her. I had always thought naraku would've been the bad guy in all this. He didn't except anyone who loved you until Sesshomaru came along. I then realized that when you left my brother his mask went on. The bad guy was never naraku but it was hojo." Inuyasha said looking at me. I hugged him. "I have always thought of you as a brother Inuyasha." I said. He smiled.

Sesshomarus POV

I walked in the house. "Sesshomaru I saw you on TV." My mother said putting her hands on her hips. "I know did I do well?" I asked. "Well yes but you need to stop bull riding Sesshomaru you'll get killed." Mother said. "Me and Inuyasha both are doing this to save the farm mother." I said. Mother turned around and started to walk off but stopped. And turned to me. "Its eight seconds. That girl outside could be the rest of your life." Mother said. "I have to finish this on rango. I'll be done then." I said. "Well you better hurry. I know she worries about you." Mother said as she turned around and went upstairs. Mother had met Kagome in high school with Inuyasha. Him and kagome were nerds. I was with the jocks though. When I saw her the first time I was dating kagura. But I fell in love with Kagome right then and there.

I walked to the front door. And opened it. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting there. They turned to me. "Come on." I said they walked inside. Inuyasha turned to me. "What did mother give you another lecture?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded. "When I get rango I'm done. I get him next time. Don't tell Kagome shell flip." I whispered to inuyasha he nodded.

We spent the rest of the day at the house. We even spent the night. Inuyasha went back in the dorm. Kagome slept with me in my room. I made love with her as well. I knew that next round of bull riding would be life or death for me. When I face rango.


	8. Chapter 8:Round 3 & a good beating

DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha.

A/N: this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

Sesshomarus POV

The next day.

This was the last round. The world championship. The competition was naraku, bankotsu, koga, and the girl tsubaki. We all had rango. The competition was who could stay on him the longest. Who ever stayed on him the longest was first place. And whoever stayed on him the shortest was fifth. The order was. Tsubaki, koga, bankotsu, naraku, and me. The last go first and I was last to go because naraku asked me even though he should've been last. When a bull is use more that once. The angrier it gets with each turn. All of our buddies both girls and boys were here to support us. Bankotsu and tsubakis buddies were to.

"Alright folks welcome to the national bull riding championship. There are the best five riders in the world. Naraku, Sesshomaru, bankotsu, koga, and tsubaki! They will all be riding rango. But we all must be concerned about Sesshomaru and his injury." The announcer said. I rolled my eyes. "First up is tsubaki." The announcer said. Naraku was to see everyone off. To make sure they were ready.

Tsubaki climbed the gate and gently got on rango. He tried to throw her of even in the gate. "Ready?" Naraku asked her. Tsubaki nodded. "Let's go!" She yelled. Rango twisted and looked likes she was holding on so she wouldn't die. It was like slow motion. She held on for 3.7 seconds. Rango threw her off. She landed on her back. Rango ran in the gate kicking.

"Next is koga. Wish him luck." The announcer said. Koga climbed the gate. And got on an angry rango. "Yeah I got this. The full eight ain't no problem." Koga said. I looked at him. "Hold on." I said with a smirk. "Let's go!" Koga yelled. They opened the gate and rango tried his damnedest to knock koga off. But he was holdIng on for dear life. "Ohhhh shiiitt!" Koga yelled. He hopped off. He walked back towards me. "I ain't doing that again. Hell no. I understand why you got hurt man." Koga said to me. He stay on for 4.8 seconds. Shockingly.

"Next is bankotsu! This will be a hell of a rivalry folks. Sesshomaru versus bankotsu. Theyve been waiting for this." The announcer said. I rolled my eyes. Bankotsu got on rango. He didn't try to knock bankotsu off. Shit. Koga saw him off. "You better hold on shitbag." Koga said to bankotsu. "Now!" Bankotsu said. He stay on rango for 7.1 seconds. The crowd cheered. When bankotsu made it to me he said. "Beat that. Oh wait that's right you'll get injured again." , "watch it." I said. He laughed and walked off.

"Next is naraku." The crowd cheered. He got on rango. Rango seemed calmer but he was watching me. He was pissed. "Ready?" I asked. Rango got mad and tried to throw him off in the gate. Naraku held on. "Let's go!" Naraku yelled. Rango twisted and turned but knocked naraku off at 6.2 seconds.

Then reality hit me. I realized I. Was. Next. Inuyasha ran down from the stands. "Koga I'll see him off." Inuyasha said. "Whatever dog breath." Koga said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Sesshomaru you got this." He said to me. "Look at bankotsu time. 7.1 I can't beat that." I said to him. "The Sesshomaru I know wouldn't give up. Or say its to hard to do. Mother and kagome are in the stands with Me. She came to support you against rango and bankotsu." Inuyasha said. I nodded. I climbed the gate and got on rango. This was the first Time in eight months. When I sat on him he made a grunt/growl sound. I have never seen him struggle so hard to get someone off in the gate. Bad idea. "Sesshomaru, you ready?" Inuyasha asked me. "Let's go!" I yelled. Rango was out.

It was like slow motion. One would think there was lava under rango because that's how I held on. He kept trying to throw me off. I looked to kagome. She stood watching. Worry in her eyes. I heard on. I still had to hold on with my one hand. Also I had to look stylish. But I always do. I looked at the timer. I heard the crowd cheer. I knew I beat bankotsu. But I won't hop off time the buzzer rings and Ive beaten rango.

It went off! I hoped off. Rango was back in his gate. I saw bankotsu throw his hat down. I beat rango. I turned to the timer. 8.0! Mother and kagome ran to me. Mother hugged me. "I'm so proud of you." Mother said. Then Kagome ran up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her.

We were walking through the stalls back to my truck. Kagome held my hand it was just us. Hojo came up and punched me in the face. It knocked me down. He want at kagome. He was choking her around her neck. She was gasping for air. I stood and pulled his off her. I punched him in his gut. When he bent down to hold his stomach I kneed him in the face. He feel on his back. "Kagome go to the truck." I said. I'd kill this bastard if I had to. "I'm not leaving you." She said. Damnit. Hojo stood and tackled me to the ground. He leaned down and kept punching me in the face.

Naraku came up and threw hojo over the next gate. Naraku punch hojo until hojo fell to the ground. I stood. I hoped over the gate. Naraku ran off somewhere. I kicked hojo in the stomach. Next thing I knew naraku tackle me into the gate we started in. I stood to face him. "Cover Kagomes face now!" Naraku said. I ran to her and turned to where her back was to hojo and he face was in my chest. The bull got out because naraku. Hojo was trampled to death. The police ruled it an accident. Hojo was never heard from again.

Me and kagome married a month after. Two years after we had out first child. It was a girl. We named her rin. I still bull ride though. I told Kagome I'd bull ride til I die. She didn't like how I worded it but she has always came to the show. God I love her. And I always will.


End file.
